Hello, Good Bye
by monytheotaku
Summary: Raven is finally introduced to the game but is very lonely. Elsword becomes his friend, or maybe more? But can they keep up the relationship when Raven has to get a job change, and reset his memory. Will he still love the little boy that welcomed him home?
1. Welcome to Chapter 3

"Hiya!" A short boy with spiked red hair stands in front of me, confidence over whelming him. "I'm Elsword! What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" I look up from the ground, leaning against a brick wall.

"Hmph!" Elsword puts his hands on his hips, pouting like a five-year-old. "That ain't very nice."

"Your point?" I grunt.

"Come on mister. Since your new here, you should at least tell me your name."

"Raven," I mumble.

"Huh?"

"The name's Raven."

"Nice to meet ya Raven! Welcome to Chapter 3!"

"Whatever," I grunt.

"So what ya got there?" The boy points to my hand.

"It's a Nasod Arm."

"That's a pretty neat lookin' arm you got! What about that?" He points to my other hand that was weilding a sword.

"It's a sword."

"Really? Jeongmallo? I have a sword too!" He draws a thin square sword from his back sheath. "Aint it neat?"

"Ya sure."

"'Ey, since your new here, I'll treat you to lunch! We gots the best food around here, in Elders Village."

"No thanks."

"Why? It'll be fun! We can be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." I straighten up and put my sword in it's sheath. "Sure, I guess."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Later at the icecream shop, Elsword gobbled down four whole sundays without hesitation.

"You're gonna get fat if you eat that much." I say, watching him scarf the rest of his fifth one down.

"Not if I exercise I won't. Besides, you haven't had a single bite. You didn't even order one. You'll understand once you try one."

"No thanks, I really shouldn-"

"Say aahh~" Elsword holds a spoon of icecream to my mouth, smiling. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"The hell are you doing?" I ask.

"Letting you taste some, waht does it look like?"

"I told you no thanks."

"Aww come on. Don't be a mean old Cat. Just one bite." I sigh and let the spoon into my mouth.

"So?" Elsword waits for my reaction.

"It's okay." I say, trying to hide my red face and happiness.

"Yay!" Elsword puts his hands together and smiles. We talk for a bit and have a few laughs here and there. Elsword was very cheery. No one's ever wanted to be my friend. Chung is too scared of me and ends up blowing my head off. Aisha runs away. Rena punches me. And Eve slowly walks away. Am I really that scary looking?

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Elsword asks as we leave the shop.

"Not really no." I say, trying to not smile.

"Why don't you come live with me?" Elsword smiles that big smile of his.

"I couldn't," I say stubbornly. "I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay, I live by myself. It'll be nice to have someone to sleep with."

The way he put that seemed like he was suggesting something that was a little more than just sleeping.

"No really, I shouldn't." I go off to another direction.

"Please?" Elsword begs. His voice changes to this sad whimper, and when I turn around, he gives me these big puppy dog eyes. Probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Yay!" Elsword grabs my hand and drags me to his place.

When we arrive at his place, I stand infront of a small house, hidden in the forest. Grass lays ontop of the roof, as if it were a hill.

"Come on in!" Elsword grabs my hand and pulls me in. A small little table with four little chairs stands infront of a cute window with flowers on the sill. Across from it is a stove with an oven, and pots and pans hangong above it.

"Make yourself at home!" Elsword exclaims happily. He leaves the room and I decide to take a seat on a couch. I'm so tired, I feel like I might just fall asleep. And before I know it, I lay on the couch, slowly dozing off.

~Elswords POV~

"Do you want something to drink Raven?" I walk in and ask him. But he's fast asleep on the couch. How cute. I walk towards him and give him a kiss on the forehead. But he pulls me in and mumbles something in his sleep. Shoot! If he wakes up, he'll think I was trying to seduce him! I try to pull away, but it's no use. His Nasod Arm is stuck to my shirt. I try once more, but he hugs me tighter.

"Whatever..." I sigh. And just like Raven, I fall fast asleep on his warm chest.

~Ravens POV~

Something heavy lays on my chest, and as I slowly open my eyes, a very sleepy Elsword lays on my chest. How adorable. I stroke his soft hair and whisper, "Thank you."

Thank you Elsword, for being my friend.


	2. His Smile

"Raven..." a voice says from a distance. "Raven..."

My eyes are closed and I can't see anything, but when I open them, Elsword stands above me.

"Get up sleepy head, I made breakfast." He smiles.

"Huh?" I moan.

"I gotta go to work soon, so you better behave." His big smile shines in the light.

"Work?" I say half-asleep.

"Yep! It's the only way I can earn money." Elsword walks towards the door as I get up.

"Okay..." I nod sleepily, trying to take in what little information there was. Elsword waves good-bye and leaves. I'm all alone now. Some food is set out on the table, steam rising from it. I look at it and scrambled eggs with some kind of meat sausages are on my plate. How nice of him to make me breakfast. I eat my breakfast and stare out the window. The trees are so beautiful, and little phoru's and animals run across the grass. It's so serene here, so peaceful. After my plate is empty, I wash and dry the dishes. It's the least I can do. I notice a disgusting smell in the air, but don't know where it's coming from. It's me! I haven't tooken a shower in a few days, so obviously I smell like a rat. Elsword wouldn't mind if I used his shower. I find the bathroom and begin to undress, when sudenly, the door opens. Elsword stands in the doorway, frozen in place. I'm completely bare and when I look to him, my face turns bright red.

"Sorry!" Elsword closes the door as quickly as possible, his face the same color as mine. I can hear his footstep pacing back and forth, as if he was waiting for something.

"Did you need soemthing?" I ask hesitantly.

"Kinda yeah," he says. "I forgot my wallet in there. Could you, maybe, pass it to me? It's dark blue."

"S-sure.." I look around for a dark blue wallet and find it on the counter. "Here."

Elsword takes the wallet from my hand, that was the only part of me outside the bathroom.

"Thanks, and sorry." The sound of his footsteps echo through the hall, and I hear the front door close. I lean against the door for a moment. My face still red.

"Shit.." I mumble. Finally, I get in the shower and bathe. The smell wears off and I smell as clean as a whistle when I come out. I had washed my clothes right before, so they were drying outside. What the hell am I gonna where then? I open up my chat screen and decide to message him. _Hey Elsword, 'sokay if I borrow some of your clothes? -Raven._ Almost instantly, a reply comes back. _Sure, take whatever fits you. My clothes are in the bedroom at the end of the hall. There is a bureau next to the bed. All my clothes are in the top and middle drawrs. -Elsword PS Sorry about walking in on you. _I walk to the room down the hall and find the bureau that he was talking about. The top drawr had an assortion of shirts. I found an extra large one that seemed to fit me. It had a big phoru head imprinted on the front. Then I found some jeans that were very snug. There really isn't anything to do, so I decided to make dinner for him. I learned a few things about cooking back at home. Later, I begin to cook and wait for Elswords arrival.

"Hey Raven! I'm back!" Elsword exclaims, walking through the door.

"Hi Elsword, welcome back." I smile. "I made dinner."

"You didn't have to do that." Elsword smiles, embarased for having to be fed by a guest. He finds fish fillet on the table, still warm.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Elswords mouth drops open.

"Sorry it didn't turn out how it should." I apologize.

"What do you mean!? This is perfect!" Elsword exclaims. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My dad was a chef at the royal palace, so he taught me a few tips for cooking. You can start eating whenever."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No thanks. I have a bad habit of eating while cooking, so I'm kind of full."

"Thank you for the meal!" Elsword exclaims, taking a seat. I watch him as he gobbles down his food, and take a seat on tue couch. A joyful smile spreads across his face as he eats. He really is the cutest.

"God your cute." I whisper.

"Huh?" Elsword stops for a moment. Did I just say that out loud?

"Nothing." I motion to him to continue with his meal.

"Did you say I was cute?" Elsword gets up and walks towards me.

"I didn't say anything." I continue to deny.

"Don't lie, I know what I heard." He leans in and our noses are only inches away.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I begin to shiver. He's scaring me right now, with that look of evil on him.

"I'm going to..." I begin to imagine what things he might do to me as he stares at me. Even a few pornagraphic ideas enter my head.

"Hug you!" He exclaims, hugging me tightly. "No one's ever called me cute before!"

"..." I'm speechless, my face turning the shade of tomatoes.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks bluntly, looking up at me with an innocent look.

"Uuhhh...wait what?!"

"Please? Just one time?" He leans into my face.

"I-I can't...I shouldn't! I mean, I just met you...and it really isn't right, but I mean...I want to but I can't because you're too cute and I don't want to end up doing bad stuff to you because-" the words were out of my mouth faster than I could swallow them up.

"What kind of bad stuff?" Elsword asks curiously.

"Ummm..." I try to come up woth a lie to tell, but nothing comes to mind.

"Like, sex?" Elsword tilts his head to one side.

"Ya...maybe..." I mutter. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. His warm soft lips press against mine, and our tongues lock. Small and soft moans come from the red headed boy; I close my eyes, trying to contain myself.

"Raven..." Elsword whispers. "You don't have to hold back."

"You s-sure?" I stutter.

"I'm fine with it Raven, because I love you." He whispers into my ear, sitting on my lap. I nod and turn a bright red, brighter than ever. Hesitantly, I unzip my pants and take out my dick. It was hard and erect, just waiting to get inside Elsword. He pulls down his pants, making me want to rip everything off him. Grabbing him by the hips, I lift him up and set him right above it. Slowly, it enters his ass and a soft moan escapes his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm fine. Here, I'll do this part." I watch as he moves up and down, small and soft moans come from him.

"Dammit..." I curse, reaching my climax.

"Just let it out Raven." Elsword gasps.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it because it's you." He looks at me with a faint smile. And as soon as I saw that, everything came out. Elsword leans forwards and pants over my shoulder. I lift him up and lay him down on the couch. While slowly pulling off his pants, I use on hand to reach up his shirt, and give him a long rough french kiss. My hand pinches his nipple and my other strokes his small erection.

"Raven..." He moans from under my lips. His soft and pleasure filled voice is music to my ears. Nothing can stop me now. Our lips depart and I lick my lips, lust over whelming me. I put my dick back inside him and thrust continuesly. Elswords moans become louder and louder, making me thrust faster and harder.

"Raven! Raven!" He moans out to me.

"Dammit Elsword, if you keep saying that I might cum again."

"I don't care Raven! I want you! I want you to love me!" His screams turn me on, and I'm at the point where I can'ttake ot any longer.

"I'm gonna cum!" We both moan in unison. I let out inside of Elsword, and he cums out everywhere. He was laying down after all. There is a long moment of panting.

"Hey Raven," Elsword gets up and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Ya?" I say.

"I love you."

"I know you told me."

"Do you love me?"

"...Yeah." I kiss the top of his head.

"I'm teally happy."

"I know, so am I."

"Yay!" Elsword cheers. We laugh for a while.

This is what true love feels like. Thank you Elsword, for illuminating my dark life.


	3. First Mission

"I'm gonna get a job." I announce to Elsword. His jaw hangs open; he was about to take a bite of his waffle, but stopped.

"What?!" He exclaims, dropping his fork and grabbing his shoulders. "Why? You don't need a job! I can support you! Whatever you want, I'll buy it for you! Armor?! A pet?!"

"Elsword, you do know I'm older right?" I put my hands on his wrists to calm his nerves.

"Yeah I know! B-But...but..."

"No 'buts' Elsword." I tap the tip of his nose and smile. "It's time I get one. You shouldn't have to work so hard."

"I don't!" He contradicts.

"Elsword," I begin.

"B-But...but...I..."

I give him a smile and he sighs.

"Fine. But I just need to tell you one thing."

"Ya?"

"Don't get a job change."

"Why not? Wouldn't that get me more money?"

"Not in this server." He looks at me solemnly. "In this server, you reset once you getyour third job change."

"Reset?" I tilt my head. He lets go of my shoulders.

"When you reset, the game takes away your memory. In other servers, you can reach over your third job change and keep everything you have. But...just don't get a job change. Please?"

"Okay," I pat his head. "If it's that important to you, then I won't."

Elsword nods and we carry on with breakfast.

"You sure you wanna go on with this?" Elsword asks.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I pat his shoulder reasuringly. We walk up to a fairly grumpy man. He seems plump, yet muscular, and has a mustache that's ends fell down around his mouth.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"I need a job." I say to him, feeling somewhat intimidated by his glare.

"Are you sure? Once you've started, you never go back. And you've heard about the people who reach the third job class, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can control myself to stay below that." I nod, straightening my posture.

"Okay lad. Here's your first mission." The man hands me a slip of paper. "Defeat your first phoru and bring the corpse back to me."

"Yes sir." I nod again.

"I'm sure Elsword here can show you where the Tree of El dungeon is."

"Happy to do so !" Elsword nods, smiling.

"Off you go then." Lenphad barks, shooing us off with his hands.

Elsword and I walk down a forest-like path. The sun shines through the trees, and the clear blue sky is almost visible.

"Here we are," Elsword stops. A small square floats in front of us. The top has two tabs, dungeon and arena. On the bottom reads the name of the dungeon, and what level it is.

"So first you select dungeon," Elsword explains to me. "Then you select which dungeon you're going to. The you select the difficulty. Once that's done, just press start. Good luck on your first mission."

"Okay thanks." I smile. Once Elsword is out of sight, I press start and I'm teleported to a whole 'nother world. Several small phoru's walk up to me and attack. I slash away with my sword and they fall, turning into ED and equipment. That was easy. A small square pops up infront of me. It reads, 'Mission accomplished. Next Mission: Defeat Boss Level: Tree of El: Any Level.' I keep on fighting, more monsters attacking. Then I finally reach the boss level.

"Hahaha!" A tall man with a large sword laughs. "It is I, Banthus! You will not beat me!"

"Burning RUSH!" I yell and sending a ball of fire at him with my Nasod arm. He falls and disappears, leaving behind several gold ED peices and equipment. The small square pops up again and says, 'Mission Acomplishment. Go see Lenphad.'

"How'd you do?" Lenphad asks me as I walk torwards him.

"It was easy." I shrug.

"You did better than most newbies. That's a good sign!" He smiles.

"Here you are!" Elsword yells from behind me. I turn around to see Elsword running towards me, all beaten up.

"What happened to you?!" I exclaim in horror.

"I tried out Henir's Time and Space Dungeon! And I cleared it!" He hugs me.

"The first one in a long time to clear that dungeon," Lenphad says. "That's a good sign."

"That's also the second time you said that..." I stare at him.

"Can't I talk how I want to?!" He spats at me.

"Ya sure, just don't spit so much." I wipe off his saliva. Yuck!

"Let's go home!" Elsword tugs on my arm. I nod and we walk back to his house. I told Elsword about the super easy dungeon, and the super easy boss level. He stared at me in awe, amazed by my proggression. It made me blush a little, having him stare at me for so long.

"So how much money did you collect?" Elsword asks curiously as I open the door to his house.

"Let's see," I take a small sack out from my pocket. After he closes the door, I pour the money out on the table. " One hundred...two hundred...three hundred..." I count up my total ED from the mission and the dungeon.

"One million ED in total." I say to Elsword.

"That's great! And adding that up with the total amount I got..." Elsword pours out his money on a seperate part of the table. He carefully counts his and adds up the sum.

"10 million ED!" He exclaims. I drop my jaw in shock.

"How many missions did you do?!" I ask him.

"Only like, nine." Elsword puts his sword down on his chair. What a kid. "Anyways, we must be a mess after all that work. I'm gonna go take a bath. Join me?"

"Umm..." I didn't have an answer for him; this was a subject I take very personally.

"Come on! I already saw you naked! Doesn't really matter." Elsword pulls on my hand.

"Sure..." I sigh, turning red. Elsword walks with me to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He begins to run a bath and says, "Do you like bubbles?"

"Why not?" I lean against the wall, shrugging my shoulders. I watch him poor soap into the tub, playfully poking floating bubbles.

"Okay, take off your clothes." Elsword looks at me.

"You make it sound like a command." I stare at him akwardly.

"If you're not going to, I'll have to do it for you." He walks up to me and begins to unlatch my Nasod Arm.

"Okay! okay! I can do it myself!" I softly push him away. "Just, turn around will you?"

"Fine fine." Elsword turns his back slowly and begins to undress as well. After I get undressed, I turn around to see Elsword sitting in the tub, happily playing with the suds and bubbles.

"Come on, get in." He invites me over. I sit in the tub, behind him. His soft bare back faces me, and before I get a chance to feel it he says, "Can you wash my hair?"

"Sure." I grab a bottle of shampoo and put a small amount on his head. Then I rub around over his soft red hair.

"You love me right?" Elsword asks bluntly.

"Of course."

"But don't you have a fiancé?"

I freeze for a moment and ask, "How'd you know that?"

" told me about it. You left your fiancé in anger of her terrible personality?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, atleast I know ypu love me." He leans back and tilts his head backwards, looking up at me.

"You're making it harder to scrub your hair." I look down into his scarlet eyes.

He giggles. "I know silly."

"You're troublesome, you know that?" I hunch over and touch my nose to his.

"I know!" He smiles wide.

We finish bathing, while laughing and talking. Elswords smile illuminates the room, making my heart beat faster than usual. When we get out, I go on my knees and dry him off with a fluffy towel.

"My turn!" He grabs the towel from me and dries my hair, standing on his tiptoes. Later, we get dressed and fall asleep in his room. The bed was a litttle small for two, so he curled up next to my chest and fell fast asleep.

I never want this to end.


	4. My Fiancee

"Raven!" Elsword moans loudly. "Raven! Give me more!"

"Dammit Elsword...I don't think...that I can hold...on anymore!" I grunt.

"Please Raven! I want your dick! I want your semen!"

"Shit! I'm gonna...cum!" And then I let all my liquids flow into Elsword, making him moan in that cute Lolita way of his. There was a long moment of silence, broken by the sound of our panting.

"Hey Raven?" Elsword says, gasping for air.

"Hm?"

"You'll still keep that promise right?"

"Of course." I kiss his forehead softly. We begin to gaze into each others eyes, when we are suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh and neaten up. "I'll get it."

"Hello?" I greet, opening the door.

"Raven?" A familiar girl stands in front of me. "Is it really you?"

"Do I know you?"

"It's me! Eve!" The girl who stands before me has long white hair that braids into circles on each side, letting long strands of hair flow from it. A small tiara rested upon her head, and a blue jewel crested her forehead. She wears an exquisite white dress that exposed her shoulders.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé!" Now I remember. This Eve is from the server, Chapter Five. That's where I am from. We got engaged the day before her kingdom fell. While the war between the humans and nasods destroyed the kingdom, Eve and I were kept in preservation capsules. When I woke up from my slumber, I found myself in a completely different server. The Chapter Three Server.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, covering my mouth.

"It's been thousands of years, so of course you don't remember me." Eve gives me a big hug. I try to give her a hug back, but cannot bring myself to it. I can feel Elswords eyes on me.

"Oh, who's this dear?" Eve notices the boys stare.

"Uhm...that's Els-"

"My name's Elsword," He offers his hand. "So you are Ravens fiancé? He's never told me about you."

After giving him a once over, Eve summons Ophelia to shake hands with him. "Well it has been awhile since we've seen each other."

Elsword looks up at me in annoyance, and then smiles innocently at Ophelia. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" He suggests only to spite me.

"Well," Her eyes wander in disgust behind us and into the shack we call home. "I think I should probably leave. Raven and I still need to make the preperation for the wedding."

And with that, Eve grabs me by the arm and drags me off. As we leave, I watch Elsword look at me with forlorn eyes, and then shut the door.

"Which dress should I wear?" Eve asks me, holding up to dresses. A long white dress which is sleeveless and puffy, and a short white dress with a long tail and golden cuffs.

"Which ever one you want to." I say blankly. It's been 3 days since I left Elsword, and things have become fairly dull.

"You always say that when I ask for your opinion," she complains. "And why don't you call me dear anymore? You used to call me all sorts of nicknames, so much that it almost got annoying."

"Maybe I just don't love you anymore."

"How could you say that?! Besides, who else is there to fall in love with? You said Rena's boobs are way to big, Aisha is way too young! What, are you gay now?"

I glanced over and back at her, suggesting that I am.

"Oh my god." She gasps. "Oh... my god."

In shock, she sits on the edge of her bed and covers her mouth. "It was that red headed boy wasn't it? He's the one that made you this way."

"It wasn't him."

"Yes it was! He's tainted you with thoughts of homesexuality!"

"No, he hasn't."

"Yes he has! You're in love with him aren't you?! Forget about him! I'm the only one you can love! Not him! After we're done here, I'm taking you back to Server 5 where you belong!"

At the sound of such an idea made me twitch a bit and glare at her.

"You will do no such thing." I growl.

"I don't care what you say! I gave you your Nasod parts! You should be thanking me!"

My glare loosens a bit and I sigh. Eve takes a deep breath and walks over to me, holding my chin.

"Dear, you don't need him. And this server, don't you know this is the cursed server? Come back with me where you can have as much power as you like. You can become the highest leveled Raven in the whole kingdome."

This strikes me as a thought. I've been craving to become a Veteran Commander but since I promised Elsword, I can't. But I already betrayed him. I lied to him. It's better off if I do leave. I nod solemnly and kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes my queen." I say.

"There's the Raven I know. Now come one, we must start packing to leave."

When we arrive at the kingdom, everything is as I remember. A large town under a very large castle which is painted a bright shade of white. Citizens happily walking the streets, chatting, laughing, apologizing if one was to bump into another. It seems lively and cheerful as always. Eve and I walked through the village and up to the castle. Villagers stared, clapped, and whooped in return of their queen and king.

"Citizens," Ophelia calls out after being summoned by her mistress. "Tomorow night, there will be a wedding held at the palace. Please come in your best attire. That is all."

Once we get settled in our bedroom, I sit down on the floor and stare into the distance.

"Dear, let's get you fitted. You can't be a proper king without proper clothes." Eve claps two times, and Ophelia materializes from nowhere. "Ophelia, please have the king fit with our best clothes. Specifically the ones he wore when he was the prince."

"Yes mistress." Ophelia says.

Hours later, I find myself fitted in a black trench coat lined with white and red on the inside, black pants, a black vest that exposed some of my chest, and some new weapons.

"Wait, isn't this.." I recognize the outfit immediatly.

"Yes dear. It's your Veteran Commander uniform! You look so hansome!" She claps her hands twice again, signaling Ophelia to leave the room.

"Wait, but I'm only a Taker."

"Well now you are a Veteran Commander, an instant job change. Now, don't you have something you'd like to say to me?"

"..." I am silent for a moment. The outfit astonds me and leaves me speechless for a moment. "Thank you," I grin a greedy grin. "Thank you for bringing me back my love."

And at that moment, I change into a whole other self. From a man with a kind heart, to a man with a greedy one. One that is always craving for more.

For power, for money, for sex. I'm back.


	5. Hello, and Goodbye

"All hail the king and queen!" People bow down to us as we walk through the ball room. This is just another regular meeting, stating the new laws and taxes.

Ophelia goes through the list of new laws. She then announces that all taxes will decrease by 10 percent. The people rejoiced in joy; they haven't been making enough money. After the meeting ends, Eve drags me upstairs and pushes me onto the bed.

"What's wrong dear?" I ask sweetly.

"You realize we haven't had sex in a month right?" She asks angrily.

"Well, now that you mention it, it _has_ been awhile since we've engulfed ourselves in such activities."

"Don't you miss it at all?"

I look at her blankly, until a smug grin spreads across my face. "Oh, now I see you're true plan for the day."

Switching places, I pin her down on the bed and roughly kiss her neck.

"Raven!" She moans. continuously creating dark marks on her soft pale skin, I pull up her dress and press against her softest spot. "Ahh...Raven! Please!"

Her constant moans says that she wants more than just a tease. With this command, I unzip my pants and jam my member into her genitals. She lets out a sharp squeak. Without hesitation, I move it in and out quickly, thrusting with every bit of power in me. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, yelling my name out over and over.

"You are a troublesome queen, you know that?" I whisper.

"My apologeeze...my king..."

"If you really want to apologize, give me your body for all eternity."

"As you...wish my..king."

The power I feel just from making this woman cry out and moan, made me feel as if I'm on top of the world. As if I am the most powerful. In just a few moments, my liquids flow out inside her. We both are panting heavily, but I am still not finished. Greedily, I suck and bite at her breasts that seem to be larger than they were before.

"Your breasts grew quite a lot haven't they?" I ask teasingly.

"If you're complaining about it, you have no one else to blame but yourself. You are...ahh...the one who made...it that way..ah!"

"True, but it's your fault for making such lewd noises. I can't hold myself back."

"Raven...you're so mean.." Eve looks at me with a look that reminded me of someone. But who? It's been 3 years since I've visited Chapter 3, and I know that the one I am thinking of is from there. Without another thought, I jam my penis inside of her once more, roughly thrusting it without a care in the world.

"Raven! You're so rough! I think I'm gonna..." Her liquids drip onto my member, and I say to her, "What a bad girl. Don't think you're allowed to do so without my consent."

"I'm sorry my king."

"This time, you are not forgiven." Out of complete greed, I tie her hands to the bed post and one leg to each of the bottom posts. I take out an array of toys to use on her, grinning evilly.

"Let's use this." I take out a vibrator, turning it onto the highest level. I press it against her softest part, watching her moan in agony. I can tell she wanted more.

For hours, I tortured her like this, but still couldn't get the thought out of my mind. Who was that other person.

~The next Morning~

"Raven? Where are you going?" Eve asks, sitting up from bed.

"I'm just going on a little trip, shouldn't be long though." I say, putting on my over coat.

"When will you be back?"

"Soon my love." I kiss her cheek. "Soon."

I leave the kingdom and begin my journey back to the cursed server. Chapter 3.

When I arrive, people begin to stare at me. After all, I am at my last job change and it's not normal for someone to be perfectly intact with a job change at all. My legs guide me down into a forest and towards a small shack. I walked up and knocked on the door. A short boy, who looked a little bit older than I thought he might, comes out.

"Yes?" He asks glancing up. Suddenly, he recognizes me. "Raven?!"

His greeting confused me. Why was he being so friendly? Though everyone in my kingdom is very friendly, I was only a stranger to tis young boy.

"It's been so long since I've seen you."

"You know what, I think I have the wrong adress." I back away slowly.

"What? No you don't. It's me, Elsword."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but I should go."

"Wait!" The boy runs up to me and grabs me by the hand. "Please don't go Raven! Don't you remember me?"

Suddenly, I shove him away and say in disgust, "Don't touch me again without permission. Or I'll be forced to dual you in a one on one death match."

This was the law at my kingdom. If you did not have permission to touch the king or queen, you would be sentenced to a death match against a knight or the royalty themselves.

"This isn't your kingdom you know! This is Chapter 3! Why are you being so mean all of a sudden?!"

"That's it," I grab the boy by the collar and lift him from the ground. "Meet me at the Arena this afternoon, 2:00 sharp! You'll see what happens when you mess with the king of the Nasods."

~POV CHANGE! Elswords POV~

The man I once knew as Raven dropped me on the ground and left. 2:00 sharp he said. Where is the Raven I know?

~ Now it's 2:00 PM~

"You made me wait." Raven stands at the arena, arms crosses.

"Only 1 minute."

"I said 2:00 sharp! Do you not know time?! Whatever. Let me show you what happens when you challenge the king."

He enters our names for a 1 on 1 death match, and it begins.

"Raven, I don't want to do this."

"Too bad peasant! This is your own fault! And with this easy kill, I will become even more powerful than a Veteran Commander!"

"You don't know what you're saying! You've become mad with power!"

"HAHAHA!" He laughs at me. "Mad with power?! Of course I am! When I am king! I have thousands of minions that bow at my feet! People who serve me at my call! People who follow my every whim! Can you not understand such great powers?!"

"I just want the old Raven back!"

"There is no such thing! There is only I! Apparently a lowly peaseant like you cannot understand my feelings! The power! The money! The sex! All of it is mine! Before you die, I must tell you one thing. Hello,"

On that note, he aims his arm at me and blasts a ball of fire directly at my face. "And goodbye!" I yell in pain as I try to block.

"FIGHT ME! ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT?!" He draws his new sword and slashes at me. Each hit allows blood to spurt from my body. Each scream of pain gives him more inspiration and incouragement to continue. I try to raise my sword, but cannot bring myself to do so. He was my first love, and I can never do something so terrible to him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs with madness, sinking his blade into my knee.

"ARGGHH!" I seethe with pain, watching as the sword escapes my flesh, leaving a huge gash.

"What lovely sounds boy! Make more! The sound of your pain is music to my ears!"

Anger rushes through me and I swing my sword at him. He blocks wiht his nasod arm.

"Is that all you got?" He pushes the sword aways and holds my abdomine with the same nasod arm. "You are truely a weak one."

And then he squeezes, the sharp tips of each finger digging into my stomach. Blood comes up through my mouth, making me feel weak and light headed. I fall backwards onto the ground. He grabs my face with his other hand and bangs it into the ground repeatedly.

"How does it feel to be defeated?! HUH?! Is it painfull?! Do you want to beg for your life?!"

Finally, he let's go and I lay there, limp and almost dead. The win is announced to Raven as he gets up and brushes dust off of his trench coat.

"That was over quicker than I thought it would."

~Ravens POV~

"How weak, I wasn't even started."

"Raven.." The boy looks up at me weakily, and gives me a sad forlorn face. Where had I seen this face before? Painful memories rush back to my head. I hold it in pain, not understanding this event. Suddenly, I remember.

"Elsword..." I whisper. "Elsword!"

I look up and run to his side. "No wait! Elsword don't die!"

No answer. I set his head onto my lap, creating a pillow for him.

"Please! I can't live without you! I need you Elsword! Remember when we first met!? Do you remember how happy I was to be with you?!"

No answer.

"Elsword! Please! Don't die yet! I love you!"

His eyes open just by the slightest, and he looks up at me. "There's the Raven I know." He smiles softly.

"Elsword! You're alive! Please forgive me!" I begin to cry.

"Hey hey, don't cry Raven." His hand reaches for mine and holds it softly.

"Elsword, let's go back to your house. I'll cook you a good meal." I try to calm myself for his sake.

"I can't. I need to go. But before I leave, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you.." Tears well up in my eyes once more.

"Kiss me? Once more like you did back then?"

"Sure." And our lips press against each other for the last time. "I love you." I say after the departure.

"I love you too Raven. Thank you." And his eyes close. His spirit left his body and I hugged him tightly.

"Elsword!" I scream up at the sky. "Elsword!"

It begins to rain, washing away all our blood and tears. I continue to yell angrily at the sky.

After a long while of crying and yelling, I pick the sword I had murdered him with.

"Thank you Elsword." I whisper. And then I did it. The sword aided my heart, and I pulled it back out to let the blood flow freely. With what little strength I ahd left, I pulled myself next to him and reached for his hands. With my dieing breaths, I told him how much I loved him and about the fun times we had together. And it all went blank. I had taken my own life to be with Elsword. This is what I truely want.

In the beggining, we had a rough and then smooth hello. And in the end, we had a traggic and sad goodbye. Hello, and goodbye.

Some time, later in the future. A woman with white long hair stood infront of Elsword and Ravens grave. This was a special grave to the two lovers with a special bond.

_This is where Raven and Elsword lay. Raven, aking of the Nasods, and Elsword, a young country boy. These two lived their lives side b side, and died side by side. Their bond was more than just love, it was a forever lasting friendship._

"So this is what you truely wanted Raven?" The women asked. Tears welled up in her eyes. This man was her husband, but she had no idea how unhappy he was with her.

"I'm glad your happy." She smiled. She layed a boquet of flowers over their graves. Red roses, the same color as Elswords eyes, lay on Ravens grave. And orange hydrangeas, the same color as Raven's eyes, lay on Elswords. The women spoke to the two for a bit, and then leaved. Atleast she knew her husband was happy now.

The End

Author's Notes:

Okay, so I pretty much soaked my computer in tears just writing this. Tragedy is my one favorite thing, but really, my heart hurts so much it might just fall out. I apologize for those who really love this pairing and I apologize for the girl on boy sexual scene in this. But seriously, that was really akward for me to right. I really don't like straight porn. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the sad tragedy of Elsword and Raven. :)


End file.
